


Little Bit of Hope

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme - sensations<br/>Prompt - K/L - her hair tickling his nose (singerdiva)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit of Hope

Lee wrinkled his nose, then raised his hand to scratch it when wrinkling it didn’t work. His arm was the only thing he could move. He took a deep breath, recognizing Kara’s scent, along with the stale smell of sweat. He put his hand down, felt nothing but skin underneath his fingers, and raised his head up to look down his body.

Kara was draped across him at an angle, one knee between his legs, one hand around his neck, the other tucked under his ass. Her face was turned away from him and she was snoring. And she was naked. _Gods, she’s heavy!_ He tried to shift her to his side, make them both more comfortable, and she protested, whining in her sleep like a four year old.

She did change position enough that her hair was all tangled up right in front of his face, and Lee groaned quietly. Not exactly how he’d planned to get Kara into bed. On the other hand, she had come here of her own free will, and she was naked.

He smiled to himself as he drifted back to sleep. A little hair tickling his nose was a small price to pay. After months of keeping her shields up, she’d let him in just a little bit. Even if she disappeared before he woke up in the morning, this gave him something to hang his hope on.


End file.
